Of Blood Shed and Friends
by kakashi'sdaughter
Summary: i'm not sure how it happened, but it did. my family killed, friend turned enemy, and now I'm in the hands of William Stryker. that was 2 years ago, and i'm still caged up here, but not for long.


"What did you do!"

"Simple. I gave you what you always wanted"

"You liar. It wasn't even supposed to be like this even if it was true"

"OH, so now your telling me you don't want this? Wow, you're not that great of a friend after all. I mean, here I am trying to help you, and than when I do it, you say that you didn't want it that way. Wow, your bad. Maybe you should be my partner"

"YOU KILL MY FAMILY!"

"Yeah, it was fun,. I mean, sure we weren't 100 sure it was going to happen, but hey, it did. Guess things are going to happen after all"

" They we're going to die in a house fire, that I accidentally caused because of my mutation. You weren't supposed to slaughter them"

"Yeah, but what's the difference? They're dead aren't they? Who cares how it happened"

"I do. And there is a difference. You killed them on purpose. It was supposed to be a accident Bitch"

"Oh, so we're name calling now huh? Okay, than I guess if it's going to be that way" THAWK!

coughs up blood

"Oh, I'm sorry, did that hurt? Did I hurt little Cathy?"

"Kayleigh you bitch" I lunged at her. I wanted to kill her so badly.

"Ugh"

"Tsk, tsk, tsk. You know something _CAT_" she said with her hand clutched around my throat "I've been plotting this day from the beginning. Yeah that's right, right from the start. I knew about everything. This has all been planned. I fed you lie after lie, and you ate it all up. HA! You stupid HUMAN!"

As she was saying this, I began to feel drained. I had had so much angry, and energy, yet when she touched me, I began to feel it all drain away. The anger, the energy, my _soul_. She was turning me into an empty shell.

She finally dropped me to the floor.

"You are so weak, it's pathetic. And your right, I did just drain you of your soul, of your life" her voice just dripped with evil and venom in it. And here I lay on this cold, unforgiving forest ground. Dead leaves surrounded me, everything seems so cold, so dead, not how it usually is, so full of life. That's when I heard it again. That cold, menacing crackle.

"You are so pathetic. And to think that you could be a worthy opponent to me. HA! I laugh at you. But I'm not going to kill you Cathy, oh no, I'm not. I'm going to let you lay here, empty, soulless, but not completely soulless, because I want you to be able to think about all that you have lost. So, good bye Cathy. Oh, and by the way,"

she bent down to my ear and whispered " _I called Stryker, and he said he was _**very interested**_ in meeting you. Have fun" _

……

I've been laying here for more than three days. Stryker hasn't shown up yet, I'm happy to. I still can't believe it. Sure I've known that Kay would turn, but just the events that have happen. Seeing my family, mauled and stabbed. And _Lindsey…_ I can't believe she did that…

_FLASHBACK…_

_"Mom, Dad! I'm hom-" The girl turns around to see blood dripping from the stairs. At the top of the staircase, she sees her older sister laying there stabbed several times. _

_"…Manda?... MOM! DAD!" she runs up the stairs of the split entry and like to the right where the living room is._

_"no..." she whispers as her hands go to her mouth. There laying in to center of the room is her mother and father laying on top of each other, their eyes wide in fear. She looks in the kitchen to see the oldest sister stabbed and hung from the ceiling. She had walked into a hell house._

_"Lindsey" She looks out to the deck, there is her little sister, perfectly fine, until she see her neighbor, all covered in blood, holding to knife that had slaughtered the girls family for 10 years, and the little 10 year old sister, standing there, looking into the eyes of death._

_"LINDSEY! RUN!" She screams, but the little girl can't hear her. Kayleigh walks up to the little girl and smiles. She whispers something into her ear and than steps away. Before Cathy knew what had happen, Kay had stab her through to front, killing the little girl instantly._

_"NO! Lindsey…"_

_END FLASHBACK_…

Family was slaughtered by someone who I had consider to be a friend. The family who had adopted me when I was 4… killed in a matter of seconds.

I'm not sure how, or why, but I was able to get up and walk home. As I was coming out of the woods, I looked over at my so called 'friend's' house to see that it was set ablaze. There were no firefighters around to put it out. It was like nobody cared.

I climbed the stairs of my deck, and looked down to see Lindsey's stabbed body with the blood stains on it. I didn't look any better myself. My clothes were ripped, and I was covered in blood myself. I went inside and saw the bodies of my family. Nothing happened. No emotion, no tears. Nothing.

I walked to the main window in front of the house, and sat down. Some how in a matter of hours a SWAT team had shown up. It happen so fast it seemed like minutes. It was dark out, and they had broke to door down. They came up the stairs and half went to the right half to the living room. They saw the bloodied bodies, than they saw me. Sitting there with my legs drawn up to my chest, and my arms drawn around them. They all aimed they guns at me. I didn't even flinch. That's when he walked in.

"Sir, the whole family is dead. The girl is the only one alive sir."

"Good" he walked over to me. "Hello Cathy. I'm William Stryker, and it seems your 'friend' gave me some very good advance about you. Grab her"


End file.
